Trials of amtemis
by Overated Insanity
Summary: What seems like the only way for Thalia and Nico to be together might kill him. After TLO and before the TLH Rated M for "Language, Violence, Gore and Lemons
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yes, I know it is **way** late but my second story is up enjoy.

I started my morning by rolling out of bed. Yes, I mean "Rolling out of bed" "Gods damn it!" I screamed laying flat on the floor. I took a deep breath to keep from blowing the roof off. **Deep breath. Deep. Good… **"Holly crap! It's 10:00!" I rushed for my bag realizing I was late. "Spear? Check. Shield? Check." I muttered to myself as I went along and checked everything off in my head. "Breakfast?" The growling in my stomach answered that question as reach for the door. "Please have food at camp." I begged knowing I wouldn't have enough time. Of course being the time of day I couldn't get a cab in New York…So, I ran. Nine miles to camp. By the time I got to half-blood hill it was 11:00. I knew I was too late for breakfast. "Oh well." I muttered on my way downhill.

As I stepped inside the conference room the campers were chatting amongst themselves getting ready to start the meeting. All the counselors were there, Annabeth, Percy. Plus a lot of the ones I didn't like. Drew, Clarrice, a Stall brother **I can never tell the difference **The first person who spotted me was Percy. "Thalia! Over here" I slowly walked over. He was hanging out with Anabeth. **What a surprise. **"Hey." I nodded. "You want to come watch a movie with us tonight?" **NO. But that's not nice, think of an excuse. "Uh…That would be cool Percy. But I'm not feeling very well." "That sound believable." Annabeth said sarcastically. I turned my head to her. "Shush you." She was the only person who knew about me and Nico, and I wanted it to stay like that.**

"**Come on! All of you sit down!" Chiron called. As he went on about the water pumps and the mess hall I heard the door click open and Chiron fell silent. "Nico." He said. "You're late Sit down." I smiled at that name. Because the big three shared the same part of the auditorium the back corner was just me, Percy and Nico. I knew Percy had his I-pod and was asleep by now. "Hi beautiful." He whispered from behind. "Hey ugly." I chuckled quietly as he ran his fingers through my hair. "That was mean." He chuckled. "Are we still on tonight? My cabin? 07:00?" I nodded. "Great."**

**AN: I know. My second story is late and I didn't get to squeeze that lemon in this chapter, but I will next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am back. I want to thank LizziDaughterOfHades for suggesting a beta. I'm kind of new to having an account. (I used to just read) So I don't know very many writers on here. Also The Death Of Sunshine for following and my friend Chris Villars for being my beta.

"Yeah you would…" I scoffed. "The dragunov is like training wheels. Learn to use a real sniper." "Oh really? Yeah I did your mom kid." This random seven year old in call of duty laughed. I chuckled. "Bitch please. My moms dead." Yes needless to say he left the lobby. "Rage quit." I muttered. I went to check my messages and jumped when I saw the clock. Ten till seven?! **That's okay. Thals will be here in ten, but there's nothing to do right? **I looked and saw the games cases and food wrappers and other assorted garbage scattered around. **Crap. I ran around in circles getting as much as I could done When I crawled under the table to get all the stuff that fell under it Thalia walked up behind me. "Do you ever clean this place?" She said making me slam my head into the bottom of the table. "It was clean when I got here." I muttered rubbing the back of my head. "Haven't you ever heard of fashionably late?" "Haven't you ever heard early bird catches the worm?" She said sitting at the table. "Touché." She looked at me. "What are sitting for? You're making diner."**

**I grumbled getting up. "You know. you are the only reason there is real food in here." I said pulling a frozen pork chop out of the freezer. "I'm good with that." She nodded. I threw everything on the stove and sat back down. "So how was your year?" I asked. "Eh." "Eh?" I questioned. She nodded. "Not good. Not bad. Eh." I laughed. "What about you then?" She asked turning the question on me. "Great. I almost got arrested a few times. Stayed at a few homeless shelters." She laughed. "That's good?" "Better than eh." I laughed. We mostly made small talk over dinner got caught up. Suddenly she smiled. "You can smile?" I joked in fake surprise. "Yes I can." She said wrapping her arms around me. I smiled at the closeness. "I missed you." She whispered. Before I could speak she cut me off with a kiss.**

**I tensed at first. But slowly remembered that familiar taste, the sound of her breathing. It was all so comforting. She bit my lip and looked at me. "I love you." She whispered shedding her leather jacket. I tried to speak again, but she caught me by the lips again. It was peaceful. Not a sound in the room. But then I felt something. I looked down realized she was rubbing in between my legs. "You like that?" I chuckled. "No," She said looking at me. "but I think you do." I just now noticed the buldge in my pants. "Here." She said sliding down and undoing the button on my pants.**

**As she slid the zipper down my throbbing erection popped out to say hello. I felt my face get hot and she looked up at me. "You look so cute when you're nervous." She chuckled. "There's nothing to worry about." I always felt stupid when she says stuff like that. She slowly slid her hand up and down the base of my member. I took a deep breath trying to be quiet but I let a small moan escape and she grinned. As her hot tongue first hit I took a sharp breath. As she bobbed her head up and down the only sounds to fill the room was the creaking of the bed and my moaning. "Thalia." I tried to speak through the intense pleasure. "I…" I couldn't finish before I climaxed and she slowly stopped. "Hows that?" She smiled. I lay my head back against the bed frame. "Amazing." I panted between breathes.**

"**More where that came from." She smiled climbing on top of me. I tugged at the bottom of her black tank top lifting it over her head. "Black looks good on you." I said. She just laughed. I unbuttoned her pants and she slipped them off onto the floor. She undid the clip on her black lace bra and slid her panties off. All of dropped casually dropped on the floor.**

**She slowly lowered herself down and we both took a deep breathe. She moaned quietly as she rocked her hips back and forth. I leaned forward planting light kisses on her collar bone. This only increased the moans. We kept upping the pace slowly but surely until we had a good rhythm going. "Nico." She murmured "I… I…" She couldn't finish her sentences either. We kept grinding our hips faster and faster. Until… "Nico." She moaned "I'm going to… " A sense of urgency in her voice almost screaming. I took a deep breath as her finger nails dug into my shoulders. She let out a moan so loud it was almost a scream and we came grinding to a stop. we both sat there our breathing heavy. I took her face and turned it towards mine. "I love you too." I said.**

**I planted a deep kiss on her. Feeling her tongue slip into the back of my mouth. "Now…What?" She panted between breathes.. "Sleep?" I suggested. "Okay." She said and gladly rolled over and wrapped up in a blanket.**

**AN: I'd hate to say it, but that was not a good lemon. Honestly there was not enough communication or detail. Anyways thank you guy for reading please leave a review or send me a PM if there is anything I can do to make the lemony scenes better. **


End file.
